


The Post-match Thing

by Jonjo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes care of Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Post-match Thing

**Author's Note:**

> No sex sorry, just a bit of fluff

 

Stiles looked wrecked, he was wrecked. It had been a hell of a day - damn goblins; bloody, fuckin’, short-ass goblins! Stiles had bites all over his legs even though the pack had all covered their jeans in some kind of wolfsbane spray Deaton had provided. He’d begun to think it was attracting them rather than repelling the little fuckers.

 

But really that was only half the problem. Derek was the other problem. Well not exactly Derek, but the two of them together. They’d fallen into this thing… sort of a post-match sex thing. Born of adrenaline and the utter relief that comes of still being alive. It’d been good, awesome even, Stiles wasn’t complaining but it had sapped every last smidgen of what little energy he’d had left. And now he was wrecked and somewhat floaty. 

 

He could hear Derek quietly moving around the loft and was just wondering what could be so damn important that it had caused him to leave the bed, when a warm washcloth began to wipe the mess off his body. It felt good, ‘clean was good’ he decided as a soft towel finished the job. Then a fluffy blanket was being wrapped around his shoulders and it began to register that it was Derek who was looking after him. 

 

Derek lifted Stiles and repositioned him so that he was leaning back against his chest and Stiles turned around to look at him. “I like you”, he informed Derek in a slightly slurred voice and snuggled into his warmth.

“Have something to drink Stiles,” Derek replied as he held a bottle of water to his lips. Stiles tried to glug it down but Derek made sure he only took sips. Then he reached over to the bedside table and passed Stiles a Reese’s peanut butter cup. 

 

A massive grin spread across Stiles face before he shoved the chocolate into his mouth whole and mumbled, “I like you, can I keep you?” 

“Yes Stiles”, Derek admitted, kissing the top of his head.  
  
“Why you being so nice to me Der?” Stiles asked and Derek pulled him more snuggly against his body and quietly whispered in his ear, “You’re very precious to me, Stiles.” 

 

 


End file.
